To Be a Demon
by Moonie Mage
Summary: AU set in Feudal Era. Inuyasha is a full demon, made half by Naraku when he was little. Now he sets out to find the Shikon Jewel so he can kill Naraku, and mets Kagome along the way. This strange new girl accompanies Inu, Sango, and Miroku on their jour
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hiya people! This is my first time posting on FanFiction, so I hope all goes well. This is just a little something I put together that was inspired by the Disney version of Hercules (it won't follow all of it, but I'm giving credit to them for some parts of it). I'll try to post as often as I can, but with college, it's hard to find the time to.  
  
Just one more small thing, this is sort of an alternate universe type of fic, so there will be some MAJOR OCCness.  
  
Hope you all enjoy, and tell me what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine, same with Hercules -_- man... Rating: maybe PG dunno, might have some bad words and fights.  
  
  
  
To Be a Demon  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands peered over the side of the crib. Sound asleep was a little baby curled in the quilts. But this was no ordinary baby, no. Atop its head stood two tiny dog ears, and it had white fuzz for hair. When the baby was awake you'd be able to see its eyes aren't a normal color you'd expect a baby to have, they were a beautiful golden yellow. On both cheeks he had a pair of red stripes, and protruding from under the blankets was a small fluffy white tail swishing back and forth contentedly. The Lady reached into the crib to stroke the baby's hair. "My little boy, my little Inuyasha."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede walked into the dark room to open the windows. "Inuyasha! It is time ye rise." A low grumble came from under the quilts. She shook the bundle on the bed. "Come on Kaede, just a few more minutes." The old woman shook her head again, and tore the quilts off the bed. What she unveiled was a young man who looked to be about 18, with long silver-white hair, and two dog ears on the top of his head. "Come Inuyasha, your breakfast is ready, and there are chores to be done." He stretched, yawned, and then sat up. "Alright, I'm up I'm up." The woman nodded, and left the room closing the door behind her. Inuyasha stretched again and stood up grabbing his change of clothes. He put on a pair of baggy red pants and a long sleeved white shirt, and then headed into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and then began to eat his breakfast. So what are we going to do today?" he asked around a mouthful. (AN: I know you're thinking.Inu and Kaede getting along? No way! Well it has to do with my story, and I warned you about OCC ness so. ^_^) "Well, ye chores need to be done, and I wanted to go to the market to stock up on some supplies we are running out of." Inuyasha gave a small smile. 'Looks like I'll be on my own for a while then' he grinned. As soon as he was done with his breakfast, he set out to finish his daily chores. Since Kaede was like the town's doctor, it was up to Inuyasha to help her clean up a bit and care for her herbal garden. He didn't mind helping her out though, he saw it as a way of paying her back for taking him in when he was little. Kaede had raised him practically since he was born, and though he knew he was different, he still gave her a good deal of respect. The truth was, he was very different, and it was his ears, fangs, claws, and slightly better senses that made him stand out. He didn't know much about his parents or where he came from, just that Kaede had found him when he was a baby in the woods with a small medallion with his name on it. "Inuyasha?" he heard a voice call out. "I'm outside." He replied. "Is there anything ye need whilst I'm in town?" Kaede asked. "Naw, I'm good. I'll probably go out for a walk while you're gone." The old woman nodded. "Don't wander too long, lest someone come looking for me whilst I'm out." "Yeah yeah."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some time later Inuyasha found himself surrounded by tall green trees. He wandered around thinking about nothing in particular, and just enjoying the feeling of being in the open. 'What ever happened to my parents, I wonder. Did someone hurt them? Or maybe.maybe they didn't want me?' That last thought made him stop for a moment. He looked down at his hands, his claws razor sharp. His tongue ran across his teeth, finding the sharpened points of his fangs, and though he didn't move to touch them, he knew his white dog ears stood on the top of his head. "Was it because of this that they abandoned me?" "Is that what you believe Inuyasha? That your parents didn't want you?" Inuyasha spun around in search of the new voice. "Who's there?" 'Shit, I should have brought my sword with me! Damnit, why'd I leave it at the hut?!' When he was younger Inuyasha had stumbled across an old-looking sword in the forest that had the ability to transform when he needed it. He always carried it with him, feeling strangely drawn to it, but had left it at Kaede's hut when he set out on his walk. He continued to search for the new voice and came face to face with a man, a few years older than him, with the same long silver-white hair. Then man had two red striped under each eye, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha also noticed the large fluffy object draped across the man's right shoulder. An image flashed before him of a man and woman standing over a crib, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "Who are you?" he asked the strange visitor. "Do I look familiar? Hmm, maybe you do remember them after all.and many people do say I look very much like him." "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha's patience was running thin with this man. "Why brother, I'm talking about our parents of course." The man smiled.  
  
AN: **Stretches** Ahh, that seems like a good place to stop ne? I could be this cruel..aww what the heck, a little more I guess.  
  
That got Inuyasha's attention. 'Brother? Parents??' "How can I be your brother, and how do you know about my parents??" The man closed his eyes and gave a small sigh. "It seems I have forgotten to introduce myself haven't I? My name is Sesshomaru. I know your parents because they happen to be mine as well, which makes you my younger brother." Inuyasha gave a small chuckle. "So then you're telling me that I'm actually a.." "A demon." Sesshomaru finished for him, a little frustrated with his slower brother 'Maybe being human affected his thinking.' "Look," Sesshomaru began, "Our parents are demons, I am a demon, you, being related to us, are a demon as well." However, Inuyasha still looked a bit confused, and Sesshomaru's eye started to twitch. "But,. if I'm a demon.why do I look so much like a human? Why don't I look more like you?" 'Now he's thinking.' Sesshomaru calmed down a bit. "That is true. You see, when you were little someone was able to disguise themselves and sneak into our castle. They took you, ran into the woods, and tried to turn you human. It didn't work all right, so some of you stayed demon. We've been trying to find you, but being part human changed your scent which made it harder for us." Anger flared in Inuyasha. Someone had dared to take away his family from him. He wouldn't stand for it. "Who did this." He asked, anger clear. "Sesshomaru gave a small smile. 'Out for revenge little brother?' "We're not completely sure, but we think Naraku's involved. He's the only demon around with the power to pull it off." Inuyasha's ears flattened back in anger, and a low growl came from his throat. "Where can I find him." "You think you're strong enough to face Naraku like that? You only have about half your demon blood. You wouldn't stand a chance. Inuyasha deflated a little, he had a point. "There has to be a way to get back at him for what he did. I have to!" "There is one way that might work." Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "Well spit is out already!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "If you are able to put together the Shikon no Tama, you can use it to make yourself a full demon again." "Why would I need to put it together?" "It was shattered a long time ago, and its pieces were scattered. You need to find the pieces and put it together again before it will work." Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "Alright then.I'll find those shards, and when I have the Shikon I'll find that bastard Naraku and make him pay for what he did to me." With that he turned and ran back to the village, one thing on his mind. Sesshomaru took one last look at his brother before he too left back to his castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay guys that's it for real this time ^_^ . So what did you think?? Good? Bad? Should I just stop while I'm ahead? Any comments are welcome. I have the next chapter written up, it's just a matter of typing it into the computer and posting it, but I would like to see some feedback! Until next time, See ya!  
  
Moonie Mage 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back!! Okay guys, here's chapter 2 ^^ ! I hope you all like my story so far, please let me know what you all think. I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. In this chapter we have the appearance of Sango, Miroku, and Kagome! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Hercules...-_-...it pains me to say so. BTW I'm just gonna let this disclaimer be valid through the whole story k? It breaks my heart to repeat it, but it's true  
  
Rating: PG, some cussing, and mild fighting  
  
To Be a Demon  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha raced home to find Kaede was still out. He went into his room and started to gather what few possessions he had. The end result was not very much. He folded his extra pair of clothing, and grabbed an extra quilt. He also made sure to grab his small stash of money he had set aside for an emergency, and put it all in a little travel bag. He then left his room and entered the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of flint and added it to his bag, along with a bowl and some chopsticks.  
  
( AN: I know this is totally unlike our Inu-chan, but in my fic he wasn't raised in the woods alone so he knows how to pack ^_^ )  
  
'I think that's all I'm gonna need.' Just as he finished that thought Kaede and two more people behind her carrying packages walked in. "I thank ye very much for thine help Sango, Miroku. Please set them on the table." Inuyasha noticed the two people in the room. The girl Sango had waist length black hair and she wore a simple pink and white kimono, and the boy Miroku wore the robes of a monk with his black hair tied into a small ponytail. They both appeared to be the same age as Inuyasha. "Going somewhere Inuyasha?" asked Miroku raising his eyebrow. The others in the room noticed Inuyasha's pack and also wore questioning expressions. He gave a small nod. "I had hoped I could have left before you got back." "But where are ye going?" asked Kaede, a little upset that he would have left without her knowing. With a sigh Inuyasha told them about his walk in the woods and how he came across his older brother. The mention of Sesshomaru earned a couple of gasps and shocked expressions. He told them about the Shikon no Tama being able to give him back his strenght. "Well, give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right back." "Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Sango stand to leave. "I'll only be a few minutes, I need to go pack a few things." Inuyasha still looked puzzled. "You didn't think you'd be able to leave without me did you?" Miroku stood. "I agree with Lady Sango, I'm going with you too." The hanyou just stared at the two in front of him before he exploded. "What?! I don't think so, you two aren't coming with me! It's too dangerous, you'd never make it. I'm not going to babysit!" he tried to keep his 'tough guy' image, but it was easy to see that he just didn't want the two getting hurt. "Oh come now Inuyasha, share the fun!" Sango said. "Yes, let us come with you Inuyasha. We could be a big help incase you get into any trouble." Inuyasha 'Feh'd' and crossed his arms over his chest. I don't need your help, you'd just be in my way." "Well, we're still going, just give us a minute to pack. Make sure he doesn't leave without us Kaede-san. Come on Miroku." He smiled. "Of course." As soon as they exited the hut, a loud smack could be heard followed by Sango's yell of "Hentai!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been some time after they had entered the woods, and the trio found themselves deep in the forest. "I still don't see why you two had to come." Inuyasha gruffed. "Oh come on Inuyasha! We're here anyway, just get over it!" Sango exclaimed. "Besides, if anything we can keep you company." Miroku commented. "Feh, whatever." The group walked in silence for a while until Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air. "There's a demon nearby." They tensed as Miroku tightened his grip on his staff, Sango gripped her boomerang, and Inuyasha placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Can you tell where it's coming from?" asked Sango. "I vaguely feel something from the west, what do you think Inuyasha?" A scream was heard in the distance. "I think you're right Miroku." He replied before dashing forward.  
  
When they traced the scream to it's location, they found themselves in a small clearing. Pressed against a tree was a young girl about 17. She had deep brown eyes and raven black hair that went to the middle of her back. She wore a simple blue kimono that complimented her hair and fair complexion. The cause of her scream was the giant spider demon luring in front of her. "Hey spidy! Why not pick a fight with someone your own size." Inuyasha yelled pulling his sword out of its sheath. As he did, the blade flashed into a long shiny sword with a fluff of white fur on the hilt. The spider demon turned its attention to the new voice and grinned. "You think you can defeat me little half-ling?" it snarled. Inuyasha grinned. "No problem" And he dashed after the demon. The girl stared in amazement as the three strangers took on the spider demon she had been up against. The white-haired one dashed toward the demon, slashing it with his sword, and the dark haired one attacked it with his staff. The girl in the group stood back waiting for an opening to hurl her gigantic boomerang at the demon. It wasn't long until the demon was nothing more than a lifeless mass on the ground.  
  
The trio turned to the girl against the tree, and Inuyasha spoke up. "You alright?" he asked. The girl continued to stare at him, more specifically his ears. She hadn't been able to get a good look at her savior until he had stopped fighting. It was then she had noticed his dog ears, as well as his different colored eyes and fangs. 'Is this guy for real? Those ears.I feel like I want to.' she had to strain to keep her hand from reaching up to see if his ears were real. Inuyasha was starting to get impatient with her lack of answer. "Oi, wench, I asked you a question!" he near yelled. The girl blinked, and the nodded. "Thank you." she mumbled. "Excuse me, but." she couldn't hold herself anymore and she reached up and tweaked one of his ears. "Are those real?" she asked. It took Inuyasha about a second to realize what this stranger was doing. He batted her arm away, anger on his face. "Yes they're real. What the hell do you think you're doing wench!" The girl took a step back. "I just wanted to see if they were real." the girl grumbled. Just then something shiny caught Inuyasha's attention from the corner of his eye. He walked over to the body of the demon and found a Shikon Shard embedded in its side. 'So is this one of the infamous shards?' "Hey Miroku, Sango, I think this is one of the jewel shards!" 'What, a shard? Shit! I completely forgot about it! And all because I wanted to touch his ears. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' the girl mentally smacked herself. After a brief moment of examining the shard, the group turned their attention back to the girl they had saved. Miroku chose this moment to introduce himself. "Please forgive my rude friend's earlier actions, I'm afraid that's just they way Inuyasha is. By the way, my name is Miroku, what might your name be my lady?" he asked grabbing her hand and placing a small kiss on it. Inuyasha sweatdropped, and was a bit upset at being called rude while Sango just stood there fists clenched and eyebrow twitching slightly. The girl slightly blushed before answering. "Umm, my name's K-Kagome." "Ah, Kagome.such a lovely name for such a lovely woman. Please tell me." he paused and looked up into her eyes as she continued to blush. "Will you bear my child?" he asked. Wrong thing to say.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the girl in the trio hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang. "Hentai.I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse the both of them, they're both always like that. I'm Sango, it's nice to meet you Kagome." She said as she smiled. 'This girl seems nice. I have a feeling we'd get along really well.' Kagome thought as she returned the smile. She knew she didn't have much time left to stay. 'I could always get a little pay back at Mr. Hot Stuff over there before I go though.' She turned to the half dog demon. "Inuyasha was it?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied raising an eyebrow. "What?" "Oh, I just wanted to make sure I knew the correct name of my savior, you are my savior you know." she replied slowly creeping up to him. Sango and Miroku held an amused look on their faces and Inuyasha still looked slightly confused but weary at the same time. Kagome glanced down at her feet in mock embarrassment. "Well, I need to get going." "You gonna go out on your own? You're crazy, you'd get yourself killed." Not that Inuyasha cared or anything. Kagome looked into his eyes again, earning herself a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Aww, how sweet. You do have a soft spot." His blush only deepened, and behind him he heard his two companions snicker. "Whatever." he mumbled. "Well, I think I can handle myself. My village is not far from here." She leaned in a bit closer, and Inuyasha took a small gulp. "Thank you." she said softly, and she kissed him. Inuyasha froze as he felt her lips press against his cheek (AN: Sorry, no kiss on the lips till later ^_~). She held the kiss out for a moment before she stepped back. "Bye savior." She said, and then turned and left two grinning humans, and one blushing hanyou. "Wha.?" he murmured. "Well Inuyasha, we haven't been on the road for more than a day and already you have a crush. You work fast don't you?" joked Miroku. "What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Come on Inuyasha, we both saw you turn into a tomato when she got close to you." Sango said placing a hand on her hip. Inuyasha made his infamous arms-crossed-over- chest pose and 'Feh'ed. "You both are crazy." "Sure keep denying it." said Sango. "Well if anything it was quite obvious the Lady Kagome found an interest in Inuyasha." commented Miroku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked around the forest in search of something. She wasn't too far from the trio, but she was far enough to be out of earshot. "Shippo! Shippo? Where are you?" She continued to look through the brush until she heard a small groan. "Ka-Kagome?" came a small voice. "Shippo!" Kagome reached into a bear by bush and pulled out a little fox kitsune. He had orange hair, a small bushy tail, slightly pointed ears and fangs, and the legs of a fox. "Oh Shippo you had me so worried! Are you alright?" she questioned, concern clear in her voice. The small boy nodded dusting off his blue and green kimono. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you okay Kagome?" She smiled at him. 'Same ol Shippo. Worry about others first, and too tough to be hurt.' "Yes I'm okay. I was fortunate to have three travelers come to my aid. After they defeated the spider demon, I came to look for you." Shippo nodded in approval and then hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay Kagome." Then something he remembered made him snap to attention. "Did you get the shard?" he asked. Kagome's smile faded a little. "Umm, that's the problem. Seems that the travelers that saved me are also looking for the shards. One of them saw it and grabbed it before I could." A look of worry and slight fear spread over the young kitsune's face. "Oh no, what are we going to do now." "I don't know. Maybe we can find another shard before he comes." She offered. "Kagome?" a dark voice called out, and she and Shippo tensed as they heard it. They turned around to find a man clad in a white baboon skin standing behind them. "H-hai Naraku- sama?" "I trust you have a Shikon Shard for me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mwahahahah!!! I'm soooo evil aren't I? ^____^ What's Kagome doing with 'Naraku-sama'??? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you? Tee hee. Please let me know what you think so far. Reviews = Happy Author = More Chapters ^_^ .  
  
To Toriisen and Jupi: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it ^^  
  
Till next time..See ya! Moonie Mage 


	3. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, just a note I wanted to tell you. I haven't been able to update in a while, I know Gomen!! What I wanted to do is wait until I've completed the story before I send anything else in, that way I can update it quicker. I'm sorry to those who got into it, I promise I'll get it up as soon as possible! I just know how it feels like to read a story and then get all frustrated when the author takes a while to update. Soo I'll try to make it easier for you all and have it completely written out when I post again. Like I said, I'm really sorry to do this, but I just don't know when I'll get it done, and I'd hate for you all to wait so long for the next chapter.  
  
So til next time, See ya!  
  
Moonie Mage 


End file.
